Football Recruits
by PsychoticHero
Summary: AU: Alfred's recruiting people for the new football team in school. What happens when he tries to get Ivan, Ludwig, and Arthur to play? Main: IvanxAlfred, Side: GilbertxLudwig and ArthurxKiku Smut in near future ;
1. Chapter 1

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* Slam! A hand slides off of the snooze button of the radio and comes back to the warmth underneath the covers. A mop of blond hair recedes from the top of the American Flag designed comforter.

"Alfred! Get the hell up, your going to be late for school!" said a young man doused with a set of bushy eyebrows.

The bundle underneath the covers just shifted and groaned from the noise. "Mmh I don't wanna go to school" the muffled reply just irritated the other man already dressed in his school uniform.

"Aren't you going to meet your bloody friends at McDonalds?" Alfred could hear the snarl coming from the British man.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up" the blond grabbed his glasses from the night stand and stretched.

"I'm leaving early to meet up with Kiku. You better not be late again!" He said as he gathered his books and went for the door.

"Damn, I hate school." Alfred, lonely in his apartment, got ready in morning silence. Locking the door, Alfred surveyed the surrounding areas of his apartment. 'It looked like that "freak" Ivan left already. Good.' He thought to himself as he walked down the steps and towards MckyD's.

"Yo! Alfredo~" a man with silver haired, and the same uniform as Alfred exclaimed.

"Hey Gilbe-" Alfred stopped mid sentence noticing the formal stoic blond across from his albino friend.

Alfred's gaze ran up and down the masculine frame and then locked his dark blue eyes with cerulean ones. Alfred's smile turned into a grimace quick.

"Who's this!? I thought we agreed about the terms bros before hoes. You weren't supposed to da-" Alfred's silver haired friend interrupted, "No! You got it all wrong dumbshit, this is my brother from Germany. Jeez, you go all ballistic just because you see me with some guy."

Alfred calculated Gilbert's response quickly, "some HOT guy." His voice changed from angry to flirtatious within seconds. "So, what's your name German~?"

The german cheeks went from smooth peach skin to red tomatoes within seconds. "Ah...Ludwig." He coughed out, to embarrassed to keep eye contact.

After sitting down next to Gilbert and examining Ludwig he came to a decision. "Hey, Luddy have you ever tried playing football?" Alfred asked casually. He could practically see the German's muscles under the red and white uniform.

"Not really. I'm not sure about it. Gilbert always used to complain about all the injuries he's gotten." He sighed apparently thinking of some past event.

"Oi, and don't call him Luddy." Alfred stared at Gilbert, wondering what was so wrong with the name Luddy. 'Ah, that look in his face. It shows jealousy and protectiveness. Gilbert you could have just told me you didn't want me flirting with your PRECIOUS "LUDDY".' Alfred chuckled to himself as he found out the reason, knowing Ludwig was oblivious to his brother. Even though he seemed ditsy, he could read others quite well.

After a long conversation of sports between the three athletes Alfred bugged in "School's goin' to start, let's get going. Don't want Arthur throwing a hissy fit."

On their way to school Alfred chose to walk behind Ludwig to get a good glimpse at his ass, but then Gilbert joined him, probably wanting the same view.

The bell rang just as they entered the classroom. After looking at the class schedule, Alfred found out that Ludwig was in 4 of his classes and sadly he was also stuck with the "Creep".

Sitting down in the back, Alfred ushered Ludwig to sit next to him. Half way through first period Ivan Braginski came in. He was 6 foot 3 and packed with muscles. Alfred would have recruited him for football long ago if he wasn't such a creep. The first time Alfred talked to him he had a Russian accent and had THE creepiest smile on his face.

Ivan took the last seat available which was right in front of Alfred. "great" the American mumbled quietly. As the teacher introduced Ludwig to the class Ivan turned and took a glance at Alfred. Blue eyes connected with purple ones, and Ivan's smile stretched across his face. "Hello Alfred." His eyes gleamed and he chuckled slightly as Alfred just snorted.

Oh does Alfred hate that cheeky amused face the Russian always gave him. It's almost like Ivan knew. Knew that underneath all the flirting, football, pervy friends, was someone who had a crush on the weirdest, freakiest guy in school. A guy dubbed as the "Creep".

* * *

Etoo, this is my first story soooo....sorry if it's crap. ;_;

But I'll try to upload it every week or so. o_o Annnd, I'm a sucker for non cannon pairings, so try not to expect anything cannon-like. c:


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig, come on!" Alfred begged, "We NEED you for football. You'd be the perfect linebacker!"  
The last bell rang, stating the end of school. The German just sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. It looks unsafe."

"Who CARES if it's unsafe, pleeeaaaase~" Alfred gathered his stuff and started walking out with Ludwig.  
"Come on! Just try it! And if you don't like it you can quit." The dirty blond nagged. " Fine, only to get you to stop bothering me" Ludwig exclaimed getting irritated at the continuous begging.

Alfred expressed infinite amounts of joy as they walked towards the boys locker room. Walking in Alfred spotted Gilbert sitting on one of the benches.

"Awh! Gilby, you waited for me!"the American expressed happily, embracing him in a manly hug.  
"Ch. I had no choice! All of my football gear is in your locker." Gilbert said scoffing "now we both gotta do extra laps."  
"Well, I got your brother to play football. So you should be praising me like a hero!" Alfred gave a thumbs up to Gilbert as his face turned to Ludwig.

"Your actually going to join?" He grinned when his brother gave a firm nod. Oh boy is this going to be fun. Gilbert snickered to himself as he imagined his brother being thoroughly embarrassed by having to change in front of all the players.

His snicker went to a scowl once he thought of all the teammates checking his brother's well toned body out. He would just have to make sure no one gets any funny ideas. And also that his brother doesn't 'drop the soap' during shower time.

"Holy crap...this...sucks" Gilbert managed to weez out while he and Alfred were on there 3rd lap. "I know! Jesus Chri-Ack!" The blond was interrupted by a neon green ball slamming into the side of his head. "What the fuck!" He yelled, bringing his hand up to rub his head. Turning to look for the abuser, he instead found a very tall Russian graced with a tennis racket in hand.  
Ivan was the team captain of the tennis team, and he apparently had new recruits. "Aah. I apologize for my new teammate. He does not know how to handle a racket very well." He spoke with a mocking smile plastered across his face. Alfred just managed to glare daggers at him until he spoke once more. "I will be more than willing to carry you to the health room if you'd like, my dear _friend_." Ivan whispered the last part into the crevice of Alfred's ear. The blonde's face tinted with pink and his expression was no less then angered embarrassment.  
"N-no...you creep!" the blond yelled as he started running his lap again. "Let's go Gilbert!" The albino only managed a scoff before he ran to catch up with the blond.

After practice finished the boys headed to the showers. The locker rooms were filled with hot sweaty testosterone filled men. As everyone undressed and grabbed their shower supplies, Alfred couldn't help but notice Ivan's scarf hanging neatly on one of the shower hangers. The Tennis Club was occupying the showers and Alfred couldn't wait, although he would never admit it, to get a glimpse of the musky Russian. Alfred wrapped his towel around his waist and glanced up to find Gilbert smirking as he invaded Ludwig's personal space. Ludwig, on the other hand, was sporting a flush due to all the skin contact he was receiving.

"Come on guys. Lets hit the showers" He casually said as he strolled over to the giant tiled shower room. He placed his glasses neatly over his towel and waited for the two brothers to place there belongings down.

Hot steam clinged instantly to the three boys who had just walked into the hot stuffy shower room. Alfred couldn't make out any of the shower attendees without his glasses, but that didn't stop him from examining all of the toned bodies on the way. He was almost there until his foot connected with a very slimy slippery bar of soap. Within the next few seconds Alfred's world was spinning, he saw the lights above the shower and landed with a thud. But it wasn't a loud skin on tile thud, it was a skin on skin one. Alfred felt strong arms holding him up, one on his shoulders and the other on the small of his back. "You should pay more attention to where you're walking, Alfred."

The blond just gaped at the sound of his savior's voice. "I-Ivan!" Alfred squinted his eyes, to see mocking violet ones staring back. "Of course, who else would it be?" The Russian's broad chest shook as he giggled at Alfred's stupidity. "Now, are you going to get up or do you enjoy your cock rubbing against my leg like that?" Alfred almost died from embarrassment. -

* * *

Oh my... I am really sorry for the long wait...I mean that was like2 months!D: Sorry~ I've been busy with school but now that it's finally over I can actually update more often!  
But, anyone wanna suggest any ideas? I started the 3rd chapter but now I'm stuck. :  
Anyways, I apologize again for the delay.  
And remember this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not to your standards.


	3. Chapter 3

Hastily carrying his duffel bag full of his football gear, Alfred couldn't help having the intimidating scowl on his face. After the 'incident' with Ivan in the shower room, the blond quickly set a new record for fastest shower. He was too embarrassed to even be anywhere _near_ the Russian. '_Smooth_ _Alfred, just smooth. You looked clumsy and stupid at the same time._' the blond ranted to himself as he hurried pass the school's entrance.

Cutting through the local playground, he noticed his brother, who was sitting on the swings with a smaller feminine male. Muttering coherent things, he slowly stomped his way towards the couple. Quickly covering up his distress, Alfred slapped on his signature grin and asked "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Hello, Alfred-san." The small raven haired male replied. "Kiku, how many times do I have to tell ya to drop the 'san'. It's just weird, man." Alfred exaggerated. "Ah, sorry." The pale man blushed then sighed softly as Arthur grabbed hold of his hand.

"We're on a date, Alfred. If you don't mind, get THE BLOODY HELL AWAY." The dirty blond exclaimed to his younger brother. "HEY! Kiku is as much as my friend as he is yours. Just because you guys fuck all da-"ALFRED!" From being interrupted by Arthur's scream, he noticed the faces of the two adorned on the swings. Both were beet red and the Brit's thick eyebrows where scrunched in irritation.

A perverted smirk played across Alfred's features, "Ehehe. You guys don't think I hear you two going at it in Arthur's room?" He asked looking extremely amused at the expressions on the others faces. "I mean, you would think Kiku would be quiet during sex, but nooohohooo, he sounds like one of those girls in those weird Japanese hentai shows."

A loud laughed came from the blond as he spoke "and you.." he said pointing to the still blushing Arthur, "Don't even get me_ started_, on you." Alfred giggled like a child as he tried to impersonate his older brother. "Oh, K-kiku, your arse is so bloody tight, ahh hell, it's so-"Alfred! Leave now, or I swear I'll lock you out of the house and make you stay with your perverted cousin Bonnefoy!" Alfred took on a look of terror at the thought of staying with the pervy french man.

A nervous chuckle escaped him as he started to walk away "Y-you know I was just kiddin' right? Ahaha...well gotta go!"

He happily trudged back to his apartment, liking the fact that he officially made those two uncomfortable during their date. Sure, he was still irritated at the shower incident, but Alfred went by the saying 'forgive and forget', mainly just the forget part though. Fishing his phone from his pocket as to check the time, he had reached the second floor where his room was located. He started to reply to a text when he suddenly felt as if someone was looming over him.

Glancing up to see if his suspicions where correct, he nearly dropped his phone at the surprise. His suspicions were _definitely_ correct. Ivan Braginski, the tall masculine freak was lounging just outside of his door. His pink scarf dangled over the edge of the safety bars, and his smile widened as he saw Alfred approach.

"Hello again, Alfred" Ivan purred, as he raked his eyes up and down the nervous blond. Alfred frowned, narrowing his eyes, as he recalled the events that had happened after practice. "What the hell do you want?" Alfred was definitely not in the mood to talk to the person who thoroughly embarrassed him in front of his whole team _and _the geeky tennis club.

The taller male pouted, his usually child like behavior still in place "What could possibly be making you have such an angry expression on your face?" The Russian couldn't help the small smirk form from the corners of his mouth. Alfred just sputtered incomprehensible words, and was mentally scolding himself for acting so un-cool.

"Hmm...Anyways, I figured that your clumsiness may have been partly due to my…" Ivan chuckled softly as he continued "…teammate hitting you in the head with a tennis ball." Alfred tensed and squinted his eyes in a supposedly intimidating glare. But of course, it never worked on the Russian. _Nothing _works on the Russian.

Alfred continued glaring as he spoke "One, I was _not _clumsy. And two, why the fuck are you still here?" The pale blond just stayed quiet, pondering over Alfred's rant. The blue eyed man knew the only reason his harshness is because he was embarrassed, and most of all enjoyed seeing the Russian waiting for him. Alfred _does not_ enjoy Ivan waiting for him. He _does not _enjoy his smiles, and creepy affection towards sunflowers. He _does not _enjoy the way he can intimidate anyone and everyone with just a simple change in expression. He _does not _enjoy how his muscles ripple with every movement he makes. He _does not _enjoy how his best night sleeps are filled with dreams of him. No, no, no, Alfred does not enjoy any of those things.

Ivan tilted his head "Well, you were clumsy enough to fall in the showers. Luckily I was there to save you, yes?" The taller male smiled and closed his eyes "Also, I'm still here because, as an apology, I would like to treat you to your highly fattening, favorite fast food."

Alfred's mouth watered at the thought. '_This was like a dream come true! First, Ivan apologizing then McDonald's; I hate to say it but I'm lovin' it_.' He was supposed to be mad at Ivan not practically wanting to hug him. '_Sound cool, Alfred. Sound cool_.' "Ugh S-sure. I guess, sh-should I change?" After blurting that out, Alfred wanted to hang himself. '_I SAID COOL DAMNIT_!'

Ivan just smiled and chuckled to himself. Alfred really was an idiot, but none the less a cute one. "We are only going to McDonalds, what you are wearing is fine." Laughing nervously, Alfred agreed, throwing his football gear inside the apartment. The only reason he was going was because he was getting food for FREE, NOT because Ivan was there.

* * *

Fffffffffff. All I can say is that if I was immortal I would let each and everyone of you kill me in your own special way. xD sooorrry~ my laptop totally crashed! And well I decided to get a job in order to get a new one...well here it is! :D hehe.

Yeaaah anyways, like I said I wouldn't be surprised if one of you hunted me down and shot me. xDD But lookey! I gave TWO chapters~ seeee I do love you!...maybe..-shot-

OTL;;


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU!" Alfred slammed his hands down on the table of the McDonald's eating area. The blond was seething over the wasted hamburger and fries that had been thrown on the ground.

Alfred walked up to the two that had spilled his delicious dinner and grabbed one of them by their school uniform collar. "You son of a bitch. Go back to your stupid Nordic high _losing_ football team, faggot." Alfred hissed as he spit in the face of the blond with the spiked hair. The blond was about the same height as Ivan, but the Russian knew it wasn't a good idea to get in between a feud with football jockeys.

Scrunching his brow, the spikey haired blond grabbed Alfred's collar, pulling him up to eye level. "You're the friend of that son of a bitch that kicked me in the balls last season." He whispered with venom, he spit right on Alfred's rosy lips making sure it would offend him. Alfred yelped when a knee connected with his groin harshly.

Ivan's brows furrowed as he observed Alfred falling on the tiles griping his crotch as if to protect it from any other damage. The one standing over the curled up blond was laughing while the other stoic glasses wearing one just sighed in frustration. This was definitely not how he wanted his little apology dinner with Alfred to happen.

As the tall abuser tangled his fingers within the swearing blond's hair Ivan thought that this little argument had gone too far. Standing up from his seat he fluently grabbed the wrist gripping Alfred's hair and stated "I think you have done enough." Tightening his grip on the abusing wrist he continued "It was not Alfred who had done the kicking but someone else, yes?" He smiled with malice in his eyes ,tightening his grip to an almost bone breaking state "Now, if you would so kindly take your filthy hand out of my….friend's hair, I will refrain from reporting this little ordeal to the sports committee at Nordic High."

"Ch, Whatever. " He snapped, but complied and wrenched his hand away from Alfred's soft locks and Ivan's death like grip. "Just be prepared to feel ten times worse once I smash you on the field, _Alfred_." The spikey blond chuckled and hesitantly rubbed his wrist as he walked out. "Let's go, Berry!" At that being said the spectacle wearing teen's eyebrow twitched, and mumbled "It's Berwarld…" as he trudged towards the door.

Ivan watched them retreat, as Alfred slowly got to his feet. "Hmm. Alfred are you alright?" The Russian turned to see Alfred get up slowly with a frown present. "Alf-" He abruptly stopped as he watched the blond sprint towards and out the door. "YOU FAGGOTS! I'LL BE SURE TO CUT BOTH YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE EM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'D WISH YOU'D NEVER SEEN ME!"

Chuckling, the grayish haired teen started to clean up, throwing away all the wasted food. Alfred came back panting with a grin plastered on his face. "I'll show them…this season's gunna be great. We have Ludwig and….." He looked down, blushing slightly. Ivan, of course, noticed and was therefore curious.

"I-Ivan?" Said man, cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity, "Yes, Alfred?" Heartbeat increasing Alfred looked straight into purple intoxicating eyes and asked "Will….will you join the football team with me?"

"I…" Ivan had to contemplate over his choices. It isn't mandatory to go to Tennis practice considering it was only conditioning for the season to come. And so far, football has never overlapped Tennis. Toris the second team captain could take care of all the new players.' _But Toris, isn't as great of a teacher as I am. I wouldn't want my team failing because of my absence_.' But those Nordic students, oh if they were to do anything to embarrass or hurt Alfred they would sure meet his wrath. That was his job. It was his job to make those amusing yet attractive emotions show on the blonde's angelic face.

"I have thought over my options, and…I will accept your offer…" Alfred's face light up with excitement "..but under one condition of course." The blonde's smile dropped at the finished sentence. Not being able to hold back the smirk Ivan continued "You will have to wake me up every morning with coffee…" Grinning Alfred said "Oh, well that's eas-" "And a good morning kiss." Alfred's jaw dropped at the interruption. "W-what? NO WAY! You can't be serious!" The shorter male yelled, flushing from anger and embarrassment.

Ivan giggled at the baffled expression painted on the blonde's face. "Oh, but Alfred I am certainly not joking. If you haven't noticed, I have been coming to school late…" the speaking male gazed mockingly at the confused blond "my alarm clock has broken and I do not have the time to go and buy a new one. Substituting you, would be a _very_ decent upgrade."

All Alfred could do was gawk at the crazy teen in front of him. Ivan's creepy smile was still in place as his gaze never left the blond. "Uh. How bout I get you a _new_ alarm clock? And I can still give you the coffee if you'd like?" Alfred blurted out nervously hoping Ivan would approve. "Hmm.." Ivan covered his face with a contemplating expression just for amusement. He already knows what he wants, and he won't accept anything else.

"I think I'd rather be woken by you. And besides, you do only live two doors away from me. It couldn't be that hard to wake me up. I'll even provide a key." Ivan was so amused, if amusement could kill he would have been six feet under by now.

"Fine!" Alfred exclaimed, blushing slightly he asked "B-but…I still don't have…to kiss you….right?" Cheeks red, he looks up from underneath rectangular glasses with deep ocean blue eyes. What he saw made him pout profusely.

Ivan had on a wide smirk, eyes flooding with mockery. "Oh no, of course you still have too. I enjoy morning kisses so very much. It reminds me of my dear older sister. Sadly, she is still in Russia."

A frustrated groan emerged from the blond "why the fuck do I have to do all this!" Giggling, Ivan answered his question "I do believe it was for me to join the football team. You and I both know that me being there will make a great asset within your obnoxious group of players."

Brows scrunched up, Alfred thought for several minutes on the options. Does he _really_ have to go through all this crap just to get Ivan to play? The answer for that was yes, yes he did. Considering how horrible most of the football players are, and that Ivan _would_ actually help the team out _a lot_.

"FUCK. Alright, damn it. I'll be your fuckin' mother until football season ends!" He spat those words out as he noticed he was still in McDonald's, with various amounts of people starring and scowling at him. Returning the scowl to them, he turned on his heels and went for the door. "See you tomorrow, BABY!...ugh." Trying to make it sound like Ivan was a baby, it didn't really come out right. More like a nickname for a couple. Alfred's blush deepened and he couldn't help but think if his redness would stay permanent, considering he'd be around his crush a lot now. It was dark but Alfred knew his way home from McDonald's by heart.

"Mmm. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, yes?" The low voice made Alfred scream like a girl. "W-w-w-w-what the hell are you doing!" Alfred could barely hear anything because of the loud pounding in his chest. It was already late and the street lights did little to light the passage way back home. "YOU FUCKIN SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, JACK ASS!" Ivan could only chuckle at Alfred's reaction.

"Could you not hear my footsteps?" Ivan asked innocently as if nothing happened. "No, actually I didn't. I was too busy worrying about what the fuck you want in your coffee tomorrow!" Alfred snapped sarcastically. "Hmm. Surprise me?" Ivan stated, walking side by side, making sure to glance down alleyways.

"Why the hell are you following me anyway?" Alfred hissed, still nervous. Although it's embarrassing for Alfred, he actually enjoys walking by Ivan at this time of night. He feels safe and secure around him.

"Well, if you have been that oblivious for the past 3 years, I live in the same apartment complex as you do." Ivan smirked, knowing that bluntness of the answer would irritate his blond companion.

Alfred glared daggers at the taller teen as they approach their apartment. Ascending the staircase, Alfred loved that fact that he had recruited not one, but two REALLY good players to the team. Score one for the American! Alfred 2, Gilbert 0.

Ivan is glad that he will be greeted by an angel like Alfred every morning. Even though his mouth may be more than tainted his features are nevertheless, angelic. But Ivan can't help but wonder why he had such an enraged feeling when the blond was being harassed. It was partially his fault anyway, he could have just ignored the whole thing but instead he had to spit in that guys face. Alfred deserved what he got, yet Ivan couldn't help himself from interfering.

"Finally! I can't wait to take a showe- Eww. I just remembered that guy spit in my face!" Alfred yelled "I'm gunna fuck kill him the next time I see him! What if he has a disease!" He said wiping uselessly at his face as he scowled.

"Hmm, that would be very bad, considering that you're going to be kissing me every morning." Ivan said as he fished out his house key. "Here, this is for you to get into my apartment. Don't forget."He giggled as he gingerly walked towards his door. "Good night, my little good morning kiss."

* * *

Baaawwww. Ohhh~ Alfred does have potty mouth in this one. Hehehe. The germancests weren't in here! D: They shall be in the next one though. Kekeke

Ohhh and those of you who don't know who that "spikey haired blond" was it was Denmark...but they don't have a damn name for him! WHY! LOL. So yeah...and Sweden, ooohhh my little berry. EHEHEHE. Yeah...I love you guys! (don't kill me for the late update)


	5. Chapter 5

Gulping, Alfred fidgeted from foot to foot in front of a door. Holding the key to it in his hand, the other holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee, he tried gathering up enough courage.

Alfred had woken up early today, not being granted a good night rest. He was constantly thinking how he would go about in giving Ivan his 'good morning kiss'. Of course the fact that his dinner was thrown on the ground leaving him to sleep with an empty stomach was also a factor.

Even Arthur was surprised that he had woken up so early. All the Brit could do, was stare at his younger brother in shock, muttering something incoherent as he drank his morning tea. As soon as Alfred woke he had made a bowl of cereal and started the coffee. He had gotten ready within ten minutes and quickly left to Ivan's place, hoping no one would see him.

Inserting the key with some difficulty, he was able to maneuver the door open quietly. It was dark, extremely dark. The only light available was the sunlight that slowly crept from underneath the curtains covering the window. Gliding his hand up the wall, knowing that the switch for the light in the kitchen would be there, he flipped it on.

The light was bright enough for him to find his passage way through the kitchen and into the hallway. He passed the bathroom and was now next to two doors. Picking one randomly, he opened it and was glad to find a bodily outline on top the mattress.

Flipping on the light switch, his eyes widened at what he saw. Ivan's smooth creamy skin was visible from neck to hip, the rest was covered by a blue cotton sheet. Alfred could only gape in amazement at the beautifully sculpted body in front of him. His face was so calm and alluring.

As Alfred stepped closer he noticed how he _really_ liked Ivan's face without the creepy smile or child like pout. He just looked much manlier; Alfred imagined if that's what he would look like in an intimate moment. Except instead of steady breathing, he would have hard breath that ghosted across tan skin, and his piercing purple eyes would be staring deep into hazy blue ones. Blushing at the fact that the thought even went through his head, he shook it off.

The only flaw on him was the long, slender scar that ran from the left side of his ribs to his navel. But Alfred did not see that as a flaw at all, he saw it as another beautiful thing that adorned the man's body. Bringing his hand up, he slowly traced the jagged scar across Ivan's stomach.

He withdrew his hand quickly when the sleeping body jerked slightly. The blond looked to the pale-haired male just in time to see violet eyes flutter open. "Mm… Alfred." Said blond couldn't help the slight shiver that passed through him at the sound of the husky voice.

"Uhh….here's your coffee?" The nervous teen stated as he placed the cup on the bedside table. He started to walk away to give the owner of the room privacy to change, but stopped short when he was grabbed by the wrist.

Ivan was sitting at the edge of his bed, sheet thrown off him, showing off his navy blue boxer briefs that contrasted well with muscular thighs. Ivan smirked and teasingly asked "Aren't you going to give me my good morning kiss?"

Alfred reddened and pulled his wrist away. "Not until you brush your teeth!" He stated with a frown. Marching towards the door, the blond hastily continued "and hurry up! I don't want to be late for school."

Ivan hummed in appreciation at the hot coffee running down his throat. As he started to get dressed he couldn't help but wonder what had come across Alfred to have touched his scar like that. Curiosity, maybe? But that doesn't matter, the fact that he had woken to an angel caressing his skin was most definitely enjoyable.

After putting on his uniform along with his scarf he headed for the bathroom. Finishing all the necessary things to increase his hygiene, he swiftly made his way to the boy lounging in his living room. "Jeez, you're finally ready." Said the slightly shorter male, as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hurry up. I can't wait for practice, man. The coach is going to love me when he finds out I recruited you!" Alfred laughed and made his way towards the door. "Ahh. Alfred, I do believe you are forgetting something." Ivan put on his most innocent of smiles for the man before him, as he tapped his cheek with his finger. "What are yo- Ohh. Uhh…" Alfred shuffled towards Ivan nervously, ranting to himself to stay calm and that he can do this.

Gulping loudly, Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Ivan by the scarf and pulled him down in a very arousing kiss. Ivan's eyes widened as he felt Alfred press his soft lips against his skillfully. This was..not how he expected it. He was suspecting a kiss on the cheeks or maybe even a hard smack on the lips. But definitely not this. Not this warm inviting kiss that seemed to urge him to do more. What was this feeling inside him, his heartbeat was fast, he was…actually nervous?

Pulling back away, much to Ivan's despair, the blond glared at the taller teen. "Ya know it's rude to not close your eyes in a kiss, right?" He cocked an eyebrow still glowering at the shocked Russian. Said Russian brought his hand up to his lips, eyes still wide, he glided his fingertips across his bottom lip.

"What? Have you not kissed anyone before?" Alfred asked placing his hands on his hips. He tried to sound like that kiss was meaningless but deep down he's so ecstatic his stomach is doing cartwheels. He had just kissed his crush, the guy dubbed as the "creep", and it felt _wonderful_. It felt so right, even if Ivan's lips gave off a minty flavor, most likely caused by the toothpaste. Alfred licked his lips, taking in more of the minty taste.

"I…have." Ivan stated, calmly bringing his hand back to his side, he continued "but it was never as…strange feeling as this one." Alfred's eye twitched as his crush just directly insulted him. "Hmph. Whatevers, you're the one who wanted the 'strange' kiss in the first place. So deal with it!" He spat, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

"Hurry up; we'll be late for school." Alfred said, as he placed his hands in his pockets and began trudging towards his high school. "Ahh…" Ivan quickly shook off the weird feeling he felt, and took his place next to Alfred.

Getting to class early, Ivan and Alfred had a couple minutes to spare as they waited for the bell. Ivan had just taken his seat when Alfred's German friend walked in. He was blushing, and his hair was distraught, which was strange because he usually slicked it back. He briskly walked to the back of the room where Ivan and Alfred were sitting.

"G-good morning, Alfred." He hastily said before he sat down. Alfred chuckled and a grin stretched across his face. Ivan, who was clueless to what had happened, just sat quietly and observed.

"So, Ludwig…" Alfred stated with a gleam in his eyes "did Gilbert decide to touch you in 'intimate' places this morning?" Ivan took it all in, Gilbert was the albino that was running with Alfred yesterday. He was also, if Toris had told him correctly, this man's brother.

Ludwig's eyebrows curved upwards, eyes glancing the other way in an embarrassed, 'he knows' look. Alfred laughed even harder and patted the usually stoic blond on the back. Said blonde's cheeks flooded with a red blush as he turned away, muttering something to the lines of 'stupid bruder…'

* * *

Waahhh. Sorry if they seem a little OOC. I'm writing this pretty late...DAMN. I've been writing a lot. I think it's because it's been raining lately. Rain makes me write. xDD

Ohhh. And I also noticed the fact that my writing style has changed from chapter 1. I'm debating if I should re-due the chapter. :/

LOL. Well, look at that~ another chapter uploaded and this time it didn't take me 2 months! Hehe :P


	6. Chapter 6

Rough pale hands slide up sun kissed thighs as a soft moan escapes red plump lips. Grayish blond hair collides with dirty blond as a pair of lips meet another. An intoxicating smell, that both would never forget, surrounds them. 'More...' blue eyes plead as they wrap around the other's neck. Hands run across the others back, relaxing each muscle, soothing them. '..hmmm' a sultry voice hums, as purple irises peak out under light eyelashes. 'Alfred' he calls out, before lips are placed against the luscious tan jaw line.

"Ahhh... I-Ivan" Alfred said as he shifts in his sleep. "Mmm. Do that again." a smile is placed on his lips as he pretends to be kissing someone.

"Alfred!" yelled his Physics teacher as a dry eraser, aimed perfectly, hits him in the head. Alfred being so surprised woke up fast and sloppy.

Throwing his head back in alarm Alfred yelled as his stool tipped over due to the amount of weight he was putting onto the back legs. "Wahh?" reaching his hands out as to grab an invisible pair of hands, he falls surprisingly slow. Hitting the ground with a 'thud', he lays there for a minute, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Everyone in the class, feeling no sympathy, howled with laughter.

Picking himself up, Alfred sent a glare to his teacher for the rude awakening. As for the others, it couldn't be helped. Alfred would have to admit, if he saw someone else in his predicament he would be laughing as hard as they were. But still, he flipped them all off for good measures.

His cheeks were now red partially from the embarrassment and from the enticing dream he just had. The blond had seated himself and rested his chin on the desk, pouting and playing with his pencil.

Sighing, he glanced at the clock, wondering how much more time it was until lunch. Alfred perked up as soon as he noticed there was only 2 more minutes until the bell rang. The previously shameful incident disappearing as he recalled cheeseburgers were being sold in the Cafe. He chewed on his lip in anticipation, watching the seconds pass by, completely ignoring the teacher finishing his lecture.

Hearing the loud ring, Alfred jumped up from his seat and raced to the door. Walking to the staircase where he and Gilbert would always meet up, he noticed another figure next to the albino. A tall masculine figure,that was not Ludwig.

"Privyet, Alfred."

Narrowing his eyes, Alfred cocked his hip to the side to rest his hand on it. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be nice to join you for lunch, yes?" Ivan's cheery smile widened at the distressed look on Alfred's face.

"Gilbert! He can't join us!" the blond demanded. "That's...ruining our routine!"

"Dude. He's your boyfriend, you deal with him." Gilbert said with amusement.

"Ahh! He is not! Take that back!" the blond said with his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

Glaring intensely at the Russian, Alfred huffed out a displeased "Fine" and started heading towards the cafeteria.

As Gilbert walked along side him, Alfred felt quite awkward with the 'creep' towering behind him. He was sure Ivan was getting a nice glimpse of his and Gilbert's ass.

"Will you stand next to us?" Alfred swung around, his backpack almost hitting a bystander. "You look like such a creeper just walking right behind us." Letting out an irritated sigh, Alfred turned back around and kept walking, blush evident on his face.

"…Da." Ivan quickened his steps to catch up to them, aligning himself on the left side of Alfred, since Gilbert was occupying the right. His smile as broadening slightly.

"Hey Gil, Where's your bro anyway?"

" 'M not sure. He had Art last, I think. And I forgot to tell him where to meet up." Shrugging, Gilbert opened the doors to the café.

Inhaling the dominating smell of food, Alfred sighed, "Heaven."

A light giggle came from beside him, and Alfred looked up at the tall Russian with a grin. Why in the world was he smiling at Ivan? 'Food does stuff to you' was Alfred's reply to himself.

Adjusting his scarf, Ivan glanced around the room and quickly found his tennis teammate eating with someone the Russian did not approve of. "Excuse me, Alfred. You go and eat, since I know you enjoy doing that often. I will meet up with you later." Ivan glowered with a menacing tone.

A little surprised at the change of personality, Alfred just shrugged and went to stand in line for food. "That was weird…" the blond said to the albino as he grabbed a plate.

Gilbert just looked at him as if he were dumb. "Dude. That's Toris Laurinai- however the fuck you say it!"

Glancing back to see Ivan talking to Toris, with Feliks AKA the cross-dresser sitting next to him, Alfred had no clue who the hell that guy was. But that heavy feeling in his chest, that jealousy, was unmistakable. Alfred couldn't believe he was getting jealous! Shaking his head as if to chase the jealousy away, he looked back to Gilbert.

"Who?"

"I've heard that he's been Ivan's friend since grade school. Went to the same school in Russia." Gilbert stated, grabbing a roll of bread from serving tray. " He acts like he's the poor dude's bodyguard or somethin'. But I really think the creep just bullies him. Probably molested him at sleepovers." Gilbert laughed loudly at the thought, nudging at Alfred to move along faster.

Alfred filled his plate with french-fries, a hamburger, grapes, and a pint of milk. He decided to grab the grapes too, something healthy for football season. Walking over to where the football players sit, Alfred plopped himself down at the end of the bench. His blue eyes kept on drifting back towards the Russian who was currently arguing with the small brunette. Alfred could already feel his mood dropping.

"Jeez. Stop lookin' like a kicked puppy and come sit by me." The albino had an overfilled plate, and was waiting for Alfred to get up.

"..I don't look like a kicked puppy." Alfred mumbled as stood up and sent a glare to the red eyed man.

Gilbert just stuck his tongue out and walked towards his two other good friends. Sadly, one of them was Francis. Alfred liked Antonio, he was cool, an idiot sometimes, but still cool. Francis was just a perv though.

"Hey Antonio." Alfred greeted, ignoring his cousin all together.

"Aww. How mean of you, Alfie. You don't even say hello to your dear cousin~" Alfred shot him a glare and sat down. He looked back to where Ivan was and found him sitting down next to Toris. It looked like he planned on staying there for the rest of the lunch period. And that was when the blond's mood tumbled south.

Wait a minute. Why should he even be sad? It's not like Ivan's his boyfriend or anything. Hell! He's not even supposed to like the 'creep' of the school. Ivan can sit by whoever the hell he wants to sit by. In fact, Alfred didn't even want Ivan to eat lunch with them in the first place!

Throwing his fist in the air, Alfred grinned. "I'm too awesome!"

"The fuck? Alfred, stop talking to yourself." Gilbert quirked an eyebrow in amusement; his grin spreading across his face. "Besides, we all know I'm the awesome one. Right, guys?" He asked the two sitting across from them while he threw an arm around Alfred's shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, the blond spotted the german's little brother. "Oh look. There's your bro. He's hanging out with Feli." Alfred snickered at the sight.

"Eh!" Gilbert whipped his head around to spot his brother walking next to the pasta loving, baby faced, Italian. "nononono. Ludwig! You're going to catch his gayness!" That just earned him a glare from his little brother.

"Do you know what this means, mon ami?" Francis cooed. "Feliciano is going to try and top the hell out of your brother…He does have a very nice ass." At that, Alfred spit the milk he was drinking all over his plate and shirt.

"Wh-what the hell? That is so wrong on so many levels!" Alfred exclaimed as he tried to wipe the milk off his shirt with his hands, with no avail. "Aww man." Alfred looked down at his plate in disappointment. His hamburger was ruined. Sighing dramatically, Alfred slouched and rested his forehead against the tabletop. "Could this day get any worse?" He mumbled more to himself.

The rest of lunch period was a blur to Alfred. All he remembers was Gilbert arguing with Francis and Antonio talking about tomato season.

* * *

WOOH. Back from the dead. Hellooo. Sorry for any of the mistakes and the 'nothing interesting happened in this chapter' sort of thing. Next chapter will be more interesting. xDD If I get it up. I will though! I was just on the biggest writer's block ever. So, i'll come back and edit this chapter. Just thought I'd get it out there.

(God.I really need to redo chapters 1-4. It kills me just trying to read the damned thing.)


End file.
